


Family

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: Levi reflecting on some things when his mind would not give him a break at night.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Family

His mind would not give him a break.

If it’s not his nightmares keeping him up, thoughts swarm his mind, covering every nook and cranny. There’s too much inside his head, like a cup overflowing with water.

Levi’s eyes stray to the figure beside him. His wife, (y/n), was sleeping soundly, something he wished he could do.

Her chest rises and falls rhythmically, small puffs of breath escaping her lips. She’s curled up into a ball, her hands in front of her and her legs pulled up to her chest.

Levi reaches his hand out to touch her but retracts. There’s a chance she may wake and he would rather have his wife sleeping. No use in having two awake souls.

Levi internally sighs, the thoughts giving him a headache. Can life just let him rest for once? Does life despise him that much? What the hell did he even do?

With a small huff he carefully sits up. Levi watches (y/n) as he slowly stands up. She mumbles something under her breath before burrowing her nose deeper into her pillow.

His gaze lingers on her before leaving his private quarters. Technically she wasn’t supposed to sleep with him, but he didn’t give a damn about the rules. He needs her close to him.

Walking down the halls, the flames on the torches dance across the walls. His steps echo in the air. Shadows run across the stone, making him halt. Shadows always follow him. Behind him, in his dreams, on the battlefield. They’re always there, lurking, waiting for him. He feels their presence, sometimes so close it’s like they’re breathing down his neck.

Levi enters the kitchen. He prepares a cup of tea, watching the sugar cubes dissolve in the liquid.

If only his thoughts could disappear as easily.

Holding the cup by the rim, he pulls out a chair and sits down. He swirls the copper liquid around before taking a sip. The warm liquid runs down his throat and pools in his stomach.

Of all the things he had to think about, it had to be about family.

Levi doesn’t remember why he started thinking about his mother. He wonders who the hell his father was. He didn’t have any siblings either.

It never bothered him he never had a parental figure. Kenny was one, sort of, but he left. Levi got used to it.

Or so he thought.

Levi overheard the soldiers talking about their families at the mess hall. He saw their nostalgic faces, whisking back to when they were younger and in the loving embrace of their parents. They talked about how their mothers would bake sweet treats for them if they were good. How their fathers read to them at night. How they fought with their siblings, but still loved them no matter what.

Levi never experienced any of that when he was young. No one was there to tuck him in at night. No one told him reassuring words. No one dried his tears. No one held him. No one was there for him.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t envy them.

Levi sighs, lowering his head. He hates his mind, running him in circles of sadness.

“Levi?” A soft voice says.

He turns his head to the side. (y/n) is standing by the doorway. She’s rubbing her eyes, attempting to make the hazy cloud over her head disappear.

“What?”

Levi didn’t bother telling her to go back to bed. She wouldn’t listen to him, she’s stubborn like that. 

She pads her way over to him, grabbing a chair and putting it next to him. She studies his face as she sits down.

“Was it nightmares?” She questions, concern lacing her tone.

“No.” He answers simply, sipping his tea.

(y/n) places a gentle hand on his arm. “Tell me what your thinking.”

How his wife sees right through him, he’ll never know. He thought of himself as guarded, walls so thick that it’d be impenetrable. But to her, she sees him like glass. She always notices the little things, things that others don’t. Like the cracks in the tiles, the patterns on the bark of a tree, or the calluses on his hand when she traces them.

He couldn’t push her away. She wore down his walls until he was bare to her. And she accepted him for who he was. A broken man with a battered heart, tentative to love.

Levi places the cup down with a clink, fisting a hand on top of his knee.

“I was thinking about family.” He murmurs.

“Family?”

“How I didn’t have one growing up.”

She sucks in a sharp breath. A heavy silence follows his words. Levi picks up his cup but realizes he drank all the tea.

“…Oh Levi…,” Her tone is hushed. Her hands cradle his face. Levi sees the sadness swirling in the depths of her eyes.

“Don’t be hung up about it.” Levi stands up and washes the cup, putting it away.

Levi turns around, a tired look on his visage. Damn did his eyes burn from exhaustion but his mind won’t shut down. He could see that she was equally tired as well. The past few days weren’t kind to her. She had constant headaches and threw up frequently, which frightened him.

She didn’t go to the doctor, no matter how much he urged her to do so. She could really stand her ground against him, one of the many reasons why he loves her. Levi just hopes that whatever virus she contracted would go away soon.

“Come on.”

Levi grabs her wrist and they both walk down the halls. Their footsteps fill the air. They’re back in his room. (y/n) sits down on the edge of the bed, twiddling her thumbs.

“If you want to say something, say it.”

“Um..can you sit next to me?” Her voice is small and he arches an eyebrow.

Nonetheless he complies with her request, the bed creaking under his weight. Now she’s averting her gaze from him. Levi narrows his eyes at her.

“You’re hiding something.” He points out.

She tenses at his words. The way she’s acting is not helping him. An uneasy feeling twists in his gut.

“Y-You know how I wasn’t feeling the best during the past few days?” (y/n) starts off slowly.

“What about it?”

“Well…I decided to get it checked out. To see if anything was wrong with me.”

She went without him? Why the hell did she do that?

“So what were the results?” He cringes at how icy his tone sounded. He didn’t mean to sound mean, but Levi wished she would’ve gone with him. He’s worried too.

With a deep breath, she faces him. She’s afraid and nervous, he could tell because of the way she’s chewing her lip. (y/n) takes his hand and places it on her stomach.

“I’m pregnant.”

The second the words fall from her lips, his mind malfunctions. The gears stop working, his breath gets caught in his throat. He stares at the hand that’s on her stomach.

(y/n) is pregnant.

A child is growing inside her, their child. They were going to be parents.

They’re going to be a family.

“Levi?” She asks worriedly.

Something wet rolls down his cheek. Lifting his other hand up, he touches his skin. Tears.

“Levi, why are you crying? Are you okay?” There’s an urgency in her voice as she looks deep into his eyes.

A child growing up in this cruel world wasn’t ideal, but he would protect them. He would lay down his life for his wife and child, no hesitation. He would do his damn best to be in their lives. He would do the things he didn’t get to experience as a child.

He didn’t have a family then, but he does now.

Levi leans forward, pushing her down on the bed. He pulls her nightgown up, revealing her stomach. He places his palm flat against her skin, making her shiver.

“Thank you…,” Levi whispers.

Her eyes soften. (y/n) brushes his tears away with the pads of her thumb.

“For what?”

“For giving me a family.”


End file.
